Random Farroncest Fan Fiction
by Kittys-yay
Summary: Just a short Farroncest story. -wrote this while very very tired-


A/N: What is this now? It is a farroncest fan fic. Just to let you know, I wrote this a while ago, while I was very tired. Also I seem to suck at writing fan fictions, but you know what? I like writing fan fictions. That's the good part right?

"_Claire! You promised!" Serah yelled at me, but this wasn't the first time she yelled at me for breaking a promise. "Why? What was so important you didn't come to my birthday?" Serah looked away from me, tears were in her eyes. I hated to see her cry, but… I just couldn't bare to be around her, it hurt to much. Always to look, but never to touch._

"Serah, I'm sorry, but something really important came up at wo-" "you always use that excuse, it's getting real old," Serah said, sadness in her voice. "J…Just go," She whispered. I backed away, knowing I should listen. And so, I left.

I still felt bad for that. But every time I was near her, it hurt. Because I loved her so much, I wanted to be with her forever and ever. And it hurt more to see she was with Snow. I mean, I was happy she was happy, but I wanted to be the source of her happiness. However, I wasn't.

I walked into the small apartment that Serah and I lived in and walked into my room, just letting my self fall onto the bed. Completely exhausted.  
Not only was I really tired, I was also sore all over.  
I groaned and didn't bother to sit up to take my armor off. I just threw it into the corner of my room. I pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep.

_Serah giggled and grabbed my hand with hers. "Big sista." She looked up at me and smiled. Her blue eyes showing pure happiness. I smiled back. "Can I get some cotton candy?" She asked. Her voice sounded so cute. I nodded and walked over to mom and asked her," Mom, can Serah and I get some cotton candy to share?" Mom looked down at us two and smiled, then nodded ."Sure," She said and then bought us the cotton candy. I had a small amount, about a hand full. Well the rest i gave to Serah. It was worth it to see that face filled with glee. There was joy deep inside me, and there was this feeling in my heart. One that always wanted to see her happy like that. But I was a kid, I didn't realize it._

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of crying. Or… was it crying? Perhaps it was just my tired mind playing a trick on me.  
I sat up and got out of bed. I groaned, my body was really sore today. Thankfully I had the day off.

I walked out of my room ,and then I noticed the crying was coming from Serah's room. I knocked on the door, and it stopped. "Serah?" I asked "C-Claire?" Came a shaky reply.

"Can I come in?" I asked. "Y-Ya…," Serah said, and I opened the door.  
I saw her on her bed and she looked like crap. Her hair was a mess, and it wasn't up in the pony tail it usually was. Her eyes were red and pouffy from crying so much. I walked over to her and sat on her bed. I held her head close to my chest.

"What's wrong?" "I-I'm in love," She replied wrapping her arms around my neck. Hearing her say those words made me sad. Because I knew it wasn't me. "Really?" "Y-Yes…," Serah nodded.  
"What about Snow?" "I broke off the engagement with him. I just can't do it. Knowing I love some one else…," "who is this person?"

"This person? They are the most beautifullest person i've ever met, their hair, their smile, and even their eyes are beautiful. Every time i see it, i feel joy inside of me. But sometimes they can be so stupid," Serah replied. I stared at her "how can they be so stupid?" "they're in an incredibly dangerous job, just so they can protect me. And they always put them self in harms way just for me. Not only that, they are too blind to even see my feelings for them. But even if they did know, they'd hate me," Serah cried some more.

"But why would this person hate you? Anyone who holds your heart would be incredibly fortunate," "because….," Serah trailed off, she looked away from me, then she looked back to me.

Suddenly, i felt her lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock. She pulled away "because I love you," she whispered. "I… I… I love you too…," i said.


End file.
